


Jude Paw

by Colonel_Edd



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pets, Pun cat names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Edd/pseuds/Colonel_Edd
Summary: Ianto gets a cat who doesn’t like him but adores Jack, just a short piece of fluff detailing how he handles the situation.Warning: Does contain a pun based cat name, read at own risk :)





	Jude Paw

**Author's Note:**

> My main story is still giving me trouble so please accept this humble offering of cat related fluff.

The thing that annoyed Ianto the most about this situation was that he hadn’t even wanted a damn cat in the first place. Owen had been harping on at him about how he wasn’t dealing with the stress of the job in a healthy way, which was rich coming from him of all people, and had suggested he get an emotional support animal. Ianto had been ready to scoff in his face and call him an idiot when Jack jumped on the prospect of getting a pet and refused to let it go. He was, ironically, like a dog with a bone about the whole thing.

To cut a long story short, after two months of badgering Ianto gave in and got a stupid cat. A three year old Siamese whom he rescued from a shelter with a knack for hiding under the sofa whenever Ianto came into the room. It hadn’t been so bad at first, the cat ignored him but at least he hadn’t turned his flat into a gigantic litter box.

And Ianto had tried to like the cat, he really had. He’d given him a name, bought all the recommended pet items and let him have his space but the damn thing refused to warm up to him, “Hey Ianto,” Jack let himself into the flat and immediately went to hunt for his furry little friend, “Jude? Where are you? Come to Jack” and sure enough the traitorous fluff ball shot out from under the sofa and climbed Jack like a beanpole, “Aw, who’s a handsome little fella?”

Jude Paw, don’t laugh he was very proud of the name, seemingly liked Jack far more than he did Ianto.

Not that he was jealous of course.

Following Jack to the sofa where he had takeaway already set up, Ianto cast a glance to his side and gave Jude Paw a look of disdain from where he was unsurprisingly sprawled upon Jack’s lap, his long body stretched across the Captains legs, with a look of content satisfaction upon his furry face, “Hello to you too Jack”

He was barley spared a glance as Jack ran his fingers along Jude Paw’s stomach, grinning as the cat purred lovingly at him. Ever since Jack got his hands on the cat, Jude had completely gone off Ianto unless he was feeding him. He was hardly allowed to pet him, whenever he tried the Welshman was met with a bite or swipe to the hand as if he were angry that Ianto were not Jack. 

Well tough, he wasn’t Jack’s cat so he’d have to put up with him.

Resisting the urge to huff at being blatantly ignored, Ianto helped himself to some food and sat moodily eating noodles as Jack and Jude Paw gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

He wasn’t jealous of a damn cat.

After a full three and a half minutes, Ianto had been counting, Jack finally turned to him, his head cocked to one side in a questioning manner as if he’d only just realised Ianto was actually in the same room as him, “What’s up?” His words were full of concern as he reached his hand out to touch Ianto’s, well the hand that wasn’t still rubbing underneath the stupid cats chin anyway.

“Nothing,” Ianto turned away from him, focusing on his food moodily even if he knew he was being stupid, “I’m fine”

“Really?” Jack shifted, dislodging Jude from his lap as he turned to face Ianto better, “Because you’re pouting and I know you only get pouty when some-”

“I said _I’m fine_,” Ianto huffed, “Leave it, please”

But of course, Jack would never in a million years do that, “Are you jealous that I might be enjoying spending my time with Jude Paw rather than with you?” He’d asked in jest of course, had not thought for a single second that Ianto could actually be harbouring a grudge against his cat but if the flushed face and burning ears were anything to go by, he’d hit a nerve, “Oh come off it, you’re jealous of the cat? He’s adorable”

“I’m not jealous of the cat.” He huffed, rising to his feet to take the empty take away cartons through to the kitchen, ignoring Jack’s teasing smile, “That’s ridiculous, and insulting. It don’t even get- why would- I’ve never been jealous of anyone, ever.” Ianto rambled, clearly overcompensating, “It’s none of your- you have- the nerve, the _audacity_ to suggest- Jude Paw is a cat and he’s not even a _smart_ cat.” He waved his hands about before settling them on his hips, “And how do I know you’re not jealous of the dumb hairball, hmm? Maybe you are. Maybe you’re trying to throw me off the scent? Hmm, check and mate”

“Oh, Ianto.” Jack was clearly stifling a laugh as he shifted the cat off his lap, coming to stand in front of him, “If it makes you feel any better, you’re pretty adorable too” 

“I’d prefer handsome” Ianto shrugged, finally meeting Jack’s eye as the other man wrapped his arms around his waist, “Or sexy. Maybe even alluring in a pinch.”

“You’re all of them.” Jack pulled him closer seductively, letting his hands wander down past his hips, settling nicely on his ass, “Absolutely, drop dead gorgeous” he leant in close, whispering into his ear, “My tiger pants”

“Do I have a loving nature too?” Ianto teased, leaning back so their faces were a hairs breadth apart

“Of course.” And then the two of them were kissing, Ianto being the one to instigate the kiss, which Jack had waited far too long to give him, “Bedroom?” He suggested slightly breathless when Ianto released him

“Thought you’d never ask” Ianto pulled him along and closed the door firmly behind them, feeling stupidly smug when Jack ignored the cat’s whining and continued kissing him

So what if his dumb cat preferred Jack, Ianto was in no position to complain.

Jack was his favourite too.


End file.
